Goodbye and, Hello?
by Yoitemichealis
Summary: "The blond beauty looked baack one last time before he left, trying to memorize Ritsuka's image so it would last him the rest of his life, and whispered as passionately as he could into the dark room "I love you, my Ritsuka, I always will..."" But is it really goodbye for the two lost souls? Will they find their way back together one day?
1. Prologue

**Been a while since I wrote a loveless fic hasn't it? It feels good to be back in this fandom :D**

* * *

Soubi felt his heart do somersaults as he climbed onto Ritsuka's small balcony, pushing himself harder in his desperation to see the plum eyed boy.

Ritsuka... The small boy had left his window unlocked, was he still hoping for Soubi to come climbing in, even after a month?

Soubi had been straining at the chains that bound him to Seimei ever since that day at the graveyard, and tonight was the night he had finally broken away from the cruel, dark haired man.

Nisei had run when Seimei had set him free, immediately running to the safety of Mimuro's arms, and Soubi had just stood by as Moonless beat on his sacrifice until Seimei collapsed under the pressure of there attack.  
The blond man had never felt more hatred for a person like he felt for Seimei; it was that man's fault that all of Soubi's dreams had been taken away, right when Ritsuka had managed to heal him and show him that dreams were possible...

_'I hope they killed him...'_ Soubi shook the thought of Seimei away, he didn't deseve to be remembered, he had hurt Ritsuka so badly...

Ritsuka... The little boy was like an angel to Soubi, yet more then an angel, he was Soubi's everything, he loved the little neko with his entire being.

Soubi knelled beside the child's small bed quietly, it was taking all of his self restraint to not wake the small neko and press him right into his heart with an embrace.

But he couldn't, it was his fault that Ritsuka was having nightmares, it was his fault he hadn't been able to disobey Seimei's order, it was Soubi's fault Ritsuka was suffering from a broken heart.  
He'd never forgive Soubi for what he had done, it was treacherous to even be in this room...

_'I'm just going to say goodbye, I'll leave him after this... He'll forget about me, he'll be happier...'_

No matter how Soubi tried to suppress them, tears started to fall, he wanted to ask Ritsuka to forgive him, he wanted to one day share a home with Ritsuka, to share a life...

_'No'_ Soubi deserved to be alone, he was just a tool, a tool to be thrown out and to hate, not to love.

Stands of blond hair fell on either side of them as Soubi leaned down and kissed his precious Ritsuka for one last time, putting as much love and passion into the contact as he could muster, knowing full well this would be the last time he would be able to share a kiss with the person how had made his life worth living.

_'If he was wake, would he ask me to stay?...'_ But the neko was fast asleep, exhausted from sleepless weeks of crying.

"Goodbye, my sweet Ritsuka." Tears began to flow in earnest then, falling onto Ritsuka chest, and then onto the floor as Soubi stood up and walked to the window.

The blond beauty looked baack one last time before he left, trying to memorize Ritsuka's image so it would last him the rest of his life, and whispered as passionately as he could into the dark room "I love you, my Ritsuka, I always will..."

* * *

**Now be honest with me, who cried? I cried... Poor Soubi... Please review for the next chapter! **


	2. Fragile Wings

**Okay first of all, you guys I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated! Please don't kill me *hides***

**I'm not even sure why i haven't, I've gotten tons of wonderful reviews from you wonderful people, so this is kind of a filler chapter to give me some time on the next one. (I'm behind on both this one and my other chapter fic for Nabari no ou) Enjoy my loves~ **

* * *

Ritsuka lay his head on the cold picnic table tiredly and closed his eyes against the desperate tears that were pricking the backs of his eyelids.

It had been four months. Four months since Soubi had left Ritsuka alone in that graveyard. Four long, lonely months of years and heartbreak in the absence of soft blue eyes.

The plum eyed boy had retreated from his friends and school, he was breaking into a different, lost person.

Ritsuka only ever went out to look for Soubi; he had searched what felt like the entire city, but he wouldn't let himself give up on finding the college student, so every a day like today came around, a Sunday, Ritsuka would shove himself out of bed and wander Tokyo desperately.

Misaki noticed the dramatic changes in the black haired neko, proving to her again and again that this imposter wasn't even trying to be her Ritsuka anymore.  
She grew more violent, injuring Ritsuka and then herself.

One of his drooped black ears twitched a little as Ritsuka felt something pricking at the back of his hand; looking up slowly he discovered a blue butterfly had landed on the exposed skin.

Ritsuka immediately spun around to look behind him with ears perked and tail wagging, knocking the butterfly to the table, as he closed his eyes expectant of a kiss and a loving embrace.  
But he waited a moment, then two, then a few more.

"Soubi?..." Once he opened his eyes Ritsuka realized just how foolish his hope had been.

Sometimes a butterfly was only that, just a butterfly.

Ritsuka turned away from the empty space in front of him, trying to hold in the heartbroken tears that were threatening to break him with their weight.

"Soubi..." The black haired boy sank back onto the picnic bench, biting his bottom lip to keep the sobs inside.

Suddenly he noticed that the butterfly that had raised his hopes was still there, elegant and fragile on the old wood of the table.  
But something was wrong with it... It was trying to fly but couldn't...

Ritsuka gulped; it looked like he had injured the beautiful creature when he had spun around in hope of seeing his precious blue eyed fighter.  
The neko hated seeing anything hurt, especially when it was by his own hand.

"I'm sorry little guy..." Ritsuka said as he gently picked up the fluttery thing, wincing as he saw the tear in the silky wing.

The butterfly's wing beats grew steadily slower, and the sapphire blue seemed to grow duller as Ritsuka held it, and then finally it grew still.

"No don't die... I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" Ritsuka eyes widened and he started to cry softly, but it wasn't the butterfly he was seeing.

He was seeing Soubi, who this blue creature reminded him so much of, dying alone, in the dark, with tears streaming down his beautiful face, tangling his flaxen hair.

* * *

Ritsuka didn't sleep that night. Instead, for the first time in his life, he prayed, he prayed for Soubi to be safe. He cried at the thought of a world where Soubi was completely gone, and screamed the blond's name into the night, desperate to be held in those warm arms once again.

* * *

**I'm way to mean to Ritsuka aren't I?... Also I didn't mean offense by him praying, I'm just saying he was probably desperate you know? Reviews please? **


	3. Seeking Heart

**Now who missed me? I'm sorry I kept you guys waiting so long, life been chaotic lately. And sadly, it's going top get even more chaotic soon; I'm not going to be home at all next month so updates will been infrequent, I'm sorry guys...**

**But enjoy this chapter for now~!**

* * *

Kio was exhausted as he walked through the grocery store collecting food for the week; Soubi was having a worse week then usual, and as his best friend, and basically his psychologist now, that meant very little peace for the green haired man.

Panic attacks were almost daily occurrences, Soubi would start yelling in terror about what Ritsuka's mother might do to him. The blond man had slipped so deeply into depression that sometimes he would just sit on the sofa for hours without talking, eating, or sleeping.  
And when he did sleep he would leave the blankets on the floor so Kio would come into find him trembling from cold as he whimpered Ritsuka's name.

Kio put two fingers to his temple and sighed sadly as he stopped walking for a moment. _'Poor Sou-chan's tearing himself apart...'_

The green haired man had coaxed an explanation out of his classmate when he had found Soubi sobbing, collapsed on Kio's apartment floor (They've been roommates since then because Soubi was barely staying alive even with Kio's constant help.) but Kio still didn't understand why Soubi couldn't go back to his young lover.

_'Either get over him or go back! You're killing yourself with self-hate and loneliness...'_

But Kio never voiced any of these thoughts, even as the years passed and Soubi got sicklier and skinnier with the passing days, his eyes becoming dead and his face becoming gaunt as he steadily changed from the beautiful, happy colledge student to a heartless zombie.  
The green haired man had given up on winning Soubi's heart a long time ago, there was obviously nothing in this word that mattered to the blond then Ritsuka; yet still Kio gave up his social life to keep Soubi from depression and death, still accompanied Soubi when he would run out into the cold in search of his sacrifice, and still comforted Soubi after his almost constant nightmares.  
Sometimes he would ask himself why he still cared, still cherished, but the answer was always the same: Even though he'd been rejected and thrown aside, Kio still liked Soubi, he still liked him a lot.

Kio was jolted out of his thought when he ran straight into a green sweater. _'Kio you need to stop spacing out like that!'_

As he looked at the person he had run into -surprised that he had to look down slightly since he was smaller then average- he started and jumped back startled.  
Even though it had been two years and a lot had happened in that time, it was unmistakable.

The person standing in front of the green haired man was the same boy who had brought back Soubi two and a half years ago; the boy had grown a little bit and had gotten even skinnier, but it was still Ritsuka.

"K-Kio?" Ritsuka stared wide-eyed at the green haired man in front of him, unconsciously looking for Soubi behind him.

"So you do remember me!" Kio said under a bubbly facade, not quite sure if he was angry at the boy since it was nearly his fault Soubi had stopped acting human.

"Yeah... I can't believe it's been two years! How've you been?" Ritsuka said awkwardly as he shuffled his feet and stared at his groceries; which mostly consisted of unhealthy snacks that he didn't have to prepare in the kitchen , where his mother still waited for her Ritsuka to return.

"I've been okay, glad I'm finally down with college" Kio chattered on about this and that, while Ritsuka awkwardly tried to get a few words in here and there as their grocery's were checked out by a pretty, young brunette cashier.

o0o

"Well goodbye Ritsuka! I'm going to head home now" Kio threw the words over his shoulder as he turned around and began to walk back to the depressing apartment.

The black haired neko looked after him and felt his heart clenching nervously as he opened his mouth to speak; it was now or never.

"Kio wait!" He yelled after the pierced man, his voice shaking slightly with nerves.

"Hm?" Kio looked over his shoulder slowly, dropping one of the plastic bags and turning around.

"Is- uh... Did Soubi ever come back?" Ritsuka blurted out anxiously, balling his hands up into fists as he waited for an answer from the green haired man.

Kio didn't answer immediately; he let out a slow, drawn out breath and closed his eyes.  
The green haired man was conflicted, it had hurt when his Sou-chan would fawn over Ritsuka right in front of him while Kio tried so hard to be noticed.  
But then again... Would Soubi ever be happy if Kio selfishly lied to the neko boy?

"He did" said Kio levelly.

Ritsuka felt his heart soar at those words; Soubi was alive! But if so, why had he never visited Ritsuka? Did he not love him anymore?..

The boy was jolted out of his thoughts when Kio sudden looked right at him intensely and began to speak. "He's more broken then I've ever seen him before. Please visit him, he misses you." Kio then told Ritsuka his and Soubi's address and started to walk away.

"Kio wait!" The artist looked back to see Ritsuka with his hand stretched out slightly as if to pull him back.

"Can I come over tomorrow?" Kio almost laughed at the innocence of the fourteen year-old.

"Yeah" Then Kio was walking away from the neko decisively.

_Sou-chan, I'll make sure you smile again. Even if that smile isn't for me, I'll make it so you can be happy._

_But never will it be me.._

* * *

**Poor Kio *cries* Am I the only who thinks he deserves someone special? He tries so hard for Soubi...**

**Reviews please~? The next chapter will be from our adorable little neko's point of view!**


	4. Reunited

**I'm BACCCCCCCCCCCK! Finally right? I'm so sorry the wait's been so long. As you guys know, I've been away nearly all summer so I couldn't post for you guys. But now I'm back! So enjoy :D**

* * *

Ritsuka's hands trembled in his pockets as he walked down an unfamiliar route. He bit his lip and clenched his hands into fists in his nervousness.

The cat ear boy checked the address Kio had given him for the 50th time that morning; he was getting close.  
Ritsuka had been getting odd looks thrown at him for a while now; his unhealthily skinny frame and dark circles around his eyes gave the impression of someone who hadn't eaten or slept in a very long time. That was true in some regard at least.

As he spotted the apparently building Kio had described, he hesitated. Was he really ready to see Soubi yet? But that thought was quickly shaken off; he had been searching for two years right? After two years of chasing after anything that came his way he couldn't just stop because he was nervous.

Running up the stairs quickly, Ritsuka was afraid he'd chicken out if he had time to think about it, the black haired boy stopped in front of apartment 376. That was the number Kio had told him.

Dream images of a bleeding, dying Soubi touched his consciousness as Ritsuka raised his small hand to knock. Kio had said he was bad off, but how bad off did that mean? Or maybe this was a trap set by Ritsuka's brother?  
Synchronicity had to exist because at that exact moment Soubi, alerted by a small noise from outside, was looking out his window to reassure himself that Seimei hadn't come back to take him away again.

Ritsuka felt his heart nearly stop in surprise as he was suddenly being picked up and embraced in warm arms. "Soubi?" he said tentatively. The small middle-schooler looked up to be captured in a trance by the dreamlike beauty he saw.  
Watery blue eyes expressing all the pain and brokenness of the last two years were settled under long lashes. In his haste Soubi forgotten to put on his glasses, that and his tangled hair gave him the appearance of having just woken up from a dream.

The pair were locked in each other's eyes as a gentle breeze swept a few locks of hair into Ritsuka's face. Soubi hesitantly moved this hair to the side, his heart skipping when his long lost kitten didn't try to push his hand away.  
"Please tell me I'm not dreaming..." the blond man whispered, breaking the silence. Brought out of his shock by the quiet words, Ritsuka hugged the figure who was carrying him tightly. The small neko buried his face in Soubi's broad chest and took in his scent longingly. Putting his small hand on the slightly gaunt cheek and turned his head to look at his former fighter.

As he looked up, Ritsuka's eyes brimmed with tears of mixed emotion. "Soubi..." he whispered. "I'm sorry Ritsuka. I'm so sorry. I'll do anything to make everything up to you." Soubi said guiltily; the blond man couldn't bare seeing Ritsuka upset. But the neko boy only wrapped his arms around Soubi and embraced him tightly. "Shh... This is enough, Soubi." Ritsuka sounded a bit choked up as he spoke, like he was trying not to cry.  
Soubi returned the embrace quickly, burying his face in the ebony black hair. "I promise I'll never leave again..." he murmured softly through the silky strands. "Good" was the barely audible answer. They stayed like this for several minutes, wrapped in each other's arms.  
"I love you, Ritsuka." Soubi held his breath as he told the cat-boy this for the first time in two years. "I love you too" Soubi felt his heart skip a beat and tears begin to well up in his eyes.

In the month that Soubi in Seimei's company, the blond man had been abused horribly. Physically; Soubi had crisscrossed scars across his chest, and his left thigh, but the thickest web of scars was on top of the Beloved scar that had been carved into pure skin years earlier.  
Blows and slices certainly hurt, but it was the mental abuse that caused the most lasting damage. _"He never loved you, why do you think he never confessed anything to you, Soubi? Because he feels nothing for you. You're just a tool, and now you don't even need to exist. No one wants you anymore. No one ever did."_ But suddenly all these nightmares were challenged by four small words. "Ritsuka... R-really?" "I've had two years to sort through my feelings, I know how I feel now." As Ritsuka spilled his feelings to the older man, he noticed Soubi's shoulder begin to shakes slightly. This was soon accompanied by a dampness on Ritsuka's shoulder and choked sobs. "Soubi, why are you crying?" "I-I don't know" said Soubi shakily as he sank to the ground; Ritsuka still held in his arms.

They stayed like this until Soubi calmed down enough so that were no more shaky sobs and a river of tears dwindled to a trickle.  
Once he was able to speak, Soubi let go of Ritsuka, helped him stand, and got down on his knees in front of the neko. "Will you take me back? I'm so sorry for everything I've ever done wrong." There was a very audible plea in Soubi's voice as apologized. "Soubi, of course I'll take you back, you idiot. Why else would I have looked for you all this time?"

* * *

**THE FLUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF. *drowns* So how was it? You guys like it? Tell me in a review! Also, I'm not sure about how long to comtinue this fic, i could wrap it up in another chapter or two but what do you guys think? hm?  
**


	5. All I ever wanted

**About time right? I'm so sorry guys... I've been so busy! Mechacon was a week ago and I had a lot of cosplay stuff to get done for that, and then I got sick again DX I swear, my immune system seems to not work or something. ANYWAY! Enough of my rambling!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Ritsuka woke up feeling warm. The black haired boy couldn't remember the last time that had happened. Even in the summer months Ritsuka always thought his bed felt cold. It had been cold ever since Soubi left... Soubi! Ritsuka's eyes flew open as he remembered the reunion. He blinked a few times and focused on his surroundings.

Ritsuka was in his bedroom, curled in ball in the center of his bed. Had all of that been a dream? Where was Soubi? As Ritsuka pushed himself up something purple fell off his shoulders. "Hm?" The cat eared boy realized it was Soubi's coat; it had been draped over him along with his blanket.  
Ritsuka brought the soft fabric into his arms and buried his face in it. It smelled like Soubi. 'Did I fall asleep?' That was probably it. Ritsuka probably fell asleep at Soubi's and the blond man carried him home.  
Ritsuka stayed cuddled with the purple coat until he glanced at his alarm clock._ 'Crap!'_ He had 15 minutes before he needed to be at school.

Ritsuka was preoccupied as he brushed his teeth and changed clothes. That didn't change as he grabbed an apple for breakfast and started to run to school. What would happen to him and Soubi now? Were they finally safe? Ritsuka had talked to Soubi for hours the previous day. Trying to make up for the years they had been apart.  
But something was different. Soubi hadn't once tried to kiss him. And it seemed like the blond man had changed; Soubi didn't smile anymore, and he seemed a little jumpy. Ritsuka was starting to realize just how broken he had become. 'Was it Seimei who made him like this?...'

"Ritsuka-kun! Look where you're going!" The black haired boy hadn't realized he had run into someone until he heard Yuiko's high-pitched voice. "Sorry Yuiko." he said, looking up at her.  
The pink haired girl had matured over the past two years. She had gotten even taller and had lost the childish pigtails; she wore her long, pink hair down most of the time. She had finally said yes to Yayoi and the couple had stuck with Ritsuka through all the hard, heartbroken and lonely days that had come his way.  
She of all people deserved to be told that he had found Soubi. But Ritsuka couldn't quite bring himself to tell her... This was still new, and he didn't know what his relationship with the blond man was. _'I'll tell her another time...'_ he thought to himself as the bell rang and he walked the remaining distance to his seat.

Class passed far too slowly for the black haired boy. His thoughts kept wandering back to Soubi. Everything reminded him of the blond man; Yayoi's hair was in a ponytail today, the teacher's shirt was blue, even the cold, breezy weather reminded him of Soubi and the way the blond man would hold him and worry if he was cold. Ritsuka wondered if him and Soubi would be like that again; teasing and sweet and just a little cuddly. Okay, maybe a lot. Ritsuka smiled at that thought.  
He had pushed Soubi away, but deep down he had always liked the gentle caresses and embraces. _'I should've said yes once in a while instead of pushing him away'_ Ritsuka thought for the countless time since they had been separated. The middle-schooler was worried that he had hurt Soubi by turning him away every time he had come to Ritsuka. _'Soubi...'_ Ritsuka looked out the window blankly. Would He pick him up from school? The neko kept staring at the school gate as if he focused long enough on a spot then Soubi would appear there. After about half an hour Ritsuka gave up and closed his eyes tiredly. He only had ten minutes left of school anyway.

Ritsuka's eyes widened as he glanced out the window again. Was that... Soubi? There was a figure clothed in a purple coat leaning against the gate. It had to be him! Ritsuka felt his heart begin to race and completely lost the little focus he had been maintaining. The last 10 minutes were agonizing for the neko boy.  
As soon as the bell rang he dashed out of the classroom, forgetting his bag in the process and leaving Yuiko to yell after him in confusion.

Soubi. He really had come! As Ritsuka burst out of the front doors he saw Soubi with his blond hair getting blown in his face by the increasing wind. Ritsuka kept running and threw himself at the older man, hugging him tightly and laughing with joy. "Soubi you came! I didn't think you would." The blond man looked down at the boy with loving eyes. "I'm sorry Ritsuka" he whispered. "Stop apologizing!" "Okay." Ritsuka grinned up at Soubi happily, his tail wagging side to side like a dog's. Soubi showed a small smile at the sight of Ritsuka all flustered and happy, the first smile in two years.

Soubi took Ritsuka to a park where they both sat on a bench. It was the same park that they had shared their first kiss all that time ago. The atmosphere was familiar and reminiscing as they sat side by side, not quite touching but close. "Soubi... What are we now?" Ritsuka couldn't stand the suspense any longer as he decided to breech the subject. Soubi paused a moment before answering, the guilt and longing apparent."I don't know... I'm not sure if I knew what we were even before I... Left." Ritsuka had to agree with him there; their relationship was so unusual he didn't know what to call it. "Ritsuka, what would you like to do?" Soubi said, trying to not sound pleading.

Ritsuka looked down quietly and let hair cover his face. Soubi's heart sank; was he being thrown away again? Just as Soubi was trying to convince himself that thus was to be expected, Ritsuka spoke.  
"I've had a long time to think about everything. You have always been kind and loving but I pushed you away again and again. You never deserved to be treated like that and I'm really sorry. But... If I could really have anything... I'd like to have a life with you again. I searched everyday for two years to try to find you and I realized that I've loved you all along."  
Soubi felt his eyes water with hope at these words. "Ritsuka I love you..." "I know, and I love you as well. Now we can have a fresh start without Seimei and my mother and all the people who were cruel to you." "Ritsuka... Thank you..."Soubi breathed before pressing his lips against Ritsuka's. The younger boy kissed back immediately, his soft lips moving lovingly against Soubi's. The blond man licked Ritsuka's top lip shyly, Ritsuka's lips parting quickly as a pink tongue slipped out to meet it's companion. Then they danced, both of them longed for contact and most of all, each other.

It seemed too soon before they had to break away for air, cheeks a little flushed and hearts fluttering like weak little birds. "Ritsuka... Thank you." Soubi smiled happily, the sight melting Ritsuka's heart. "You've given me everything I've ever wanted."

The two shared more kisses, stories of the past two years, but most a comfortable silence with Ritsuka cuddled into Soubi's side as the blond pulled him close and under his coat.

"Ritsuka... It's getting cold and you don't have a jacket. Do you want mine?" "No I have to be home anyway, my dad wants me home by five to help him with something. I'll see you tomorrow." Ritsuka said, standing up and looking almost sadly at Soubi. "Yeah, tomorrow." The two males embraced and kissed one more time before saying goodbye, Ritsuka refusing Soubi's offer to walk him home, and headed in their separate directions.

_I'm happy for the first time in two years._

* * *

**Review please~ *drowns in fluff never to be seen again***


	6. Healing

**So here's the next installment of one of the fluffiest things I've ever written XD This chapter is longer than any have been so far and I hope it's satisfactory!**

* * *

Kio couldn't believe his eyes when he glanced into his roommate's room and saw the blond man sitting on the floor, painting. Soubi hadn't painted since he had escaped Seimei's cruel grasp two years ago. It always made Kio sad to see the empty easel and dried paints that used to create such beautiful paintings.  
The green haired man opened his mouth to say something before realizing that Soubi didn't know he was watching and closing it again. He watched his former classmate closely, watching as the blond man mixed colors and applied them to the canvas so naturally it was like it came naturally; like breathing.

Kio had always thought that Soubi's art was beautiful; that's what first interested Kio their first week at the university. But he quickly learned that not only was Soubi's art exquisite, but the person who created the paintings was also beautiful in every way- from his long, flowing blond hair to his stoic look and tight jeans to his way of holding a paint brush delicately, like it was a living thing.  
As the green haired man watched his friend paint he smiled. It was good to see Souni painting again.  
After several minutes Soubi noticed he was being watched, but instead of pausing in his purposeful dabbing of paint he simply nodded his head slightly; telling Kio to sit down. They stayed this way for more than an hour- Soubi kneeling on the ground, bringing painted flowers and butterflies to life and Kio sitting behind him watching and thinking.  
'I should probably move out soon...' Kio thought. Soubi seemed to be okay now -though not completely better the blond man had improved immensely in the week since he and Ritsuka had been reunited- and besides, Kio couldn't chase this man for the rest of his life. Soubi had someone who made him happy, gave him a reason for life, and even though it hurt a little, Kio was glad.

After several minutes Soubi stood up and broke the silence: "I'm going to go wash my brushes." Kio started to say something I'm response but the blond man had already left the room.

Now that Soubi had left Kio could see the entire painting. To the green haired man's trained eyes the art was obviously unfinished, but it was beautiful. Blue and lilac colored flowers covered with dew were scattered across the canvas. Blue butterflies landed on the and spread their wings. Dark green leaves and steams wove themselves in between the blue and purple. And in the middle of all this beauty was Ritsuka. Soubi had painted the black haired boy half buried in flowers. There was a butterfly on one of his eyelashes and Ritsuka wore a joyful smile.  
'Beautiful...' Kio thought to himself. 'Is this what Soubi dreams about?' Maybe, when nightmares didn't haunt the artist, Soubi's dreams were full of flowers and butterflies, smiles and Ritsuka.

* * *

That day Soubi left his apartment early. He was going to apply for a job as an art teacher in the high school that sat beside Ritsuka's school. The interview had gone rather well and if he got the job it would mean that Kio didn't have to pay the entire rent anymore like he had for the past two years. 'I need to thank him soon...' Soubi thought absentmindedly. Kio had always looked out for him and -as he had recently learned from Ritsuka- had even been the one to bring Ritsuka back to Soubi. 'I owe Kio a lot, don't I?' The blond man thought about Kio as he walked. The train of thought soon wandered to Ritsuka as it always did. Then what it would like to be a teacher. And then he started wondering if Ritsuka would be proud of him for straightening out his life so quickly.

With his mind so occupied Soubi arrived at Ritsuka's school without realizing and had to double back a few yards. With a sigh the blond man leaned on the fence and waited for Ritsuka.  
About 10 minutes later Soubi heard the bell ring and straightened up immediately. It was all he could do to not rush into the school building to see the younger male. Students began to flow out of the school, some running, and some walking and relaxed. Ritsuka was usually the first one out but today that was not the case. Soubi grew more and more worried as he watched students go by. One after the other the middle-schoolers passed him- some ignoring him and some giving him suspicious glances. And the. Soubi saw him. His Ritsuka was walking with Yuiko and Yayoi behind all the other students, a noticeable limp in his step.  
As the three friends grew closer Soubi could see the pained expression that Ritsuka wore every time his right foot touched the ground.

"Soubi-san!" Yelled Yuiko, running ahead slightly to greet the artist with a bright smile. Soubi usually humored the pink hated girl but today all his attention was devoted to Ritsuka. Once the black eared boy was in front of him, Soubi confronted him.

"Ritsuka, what happened?" He said, his voice sodden with worry.  
"What do you mean?" Ritsuka avoided the question.  
"Ritsuka please... You're hurt!" Soubi sounded like he was about to break down. Ritsuka quickly decided it would be better to tell the older male the truth so he didn't think Ritsuka had gotten attacked.  
"I fell down the stairs" Ritsuka said hesitantly, "my ankle's sprained." Soubi bit his lip unhappily.  
"When did this happen?" he asked quietly. "Around eleven" chimed in Yayoi when Ritsuka didn't answer.  
Ritsuka gave a startled yelp as he was suddenly swept off his feet and carried bridal style. "Soubi, put me down!" He ordered. The blond man didn't respond to Ritsuka and instead, after saying goodbye to Yayoi and Yuiko, walked away.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka yelled for the countless time. "Where are we going?"  
"My apartment." Soubi answered, his voice sounding a little choked up. "Soubi..." Ritsuka said quietly. He reached his hand up to touch Soubi's face and was surprised to find the skin around the blue eyes wet. "Soubi, what's wrong?" He asked gently.  
"You've been in pain for hours" Soubi breathed.  
"But Soubi I'm fine!" Ritsuka said a little forcefully. The blond man just held Ritsuka tighter and buried his face in Ritsuka's neck for a moment. 'I wanted him to be proud of me today but now I'm close to breaking down... Pathetic Soubi. You're pathetic.' The blond male was jolted out of his self loathing when he felt Ritsuka snuggle into his chest. 'Thank you for worrying about me...' Ritsuka thought with a smile. The black eared boy had missed Soubi, even the over-protectiveness and possessiveness that sometimes got annoying. The blond haired man began to walk a little faster and held Ritsuka close. He would properly dress The injured ankle as soon as they got home.

Once they had entered Soubi's shared apartment the blond man set Ritsuka down on the couch. "I'll be right back." Soubi promised and disappeared into the bathroom to retrieve the well used first aid kit. "Soubi..." Ritsuka called from his place on the sofa. "Yes Ritsuka?"  
"Thanks" he said softly as Soubi sat down beside him. The blond man's soft lips curved into a small smile before the kissed Ritsuka's forehead.  
"Anything for my little Ritsuka." He breathed gently into one of the soft, black cat ears. "Now can I see that ankle?" Ritsuka simply nodded with a blush and raised his calf as Soubi guided it across his lap.

Soubi dressed the injury quickly and delicately; trying his best not to cause Ritsuka any pain. Ritsuka just watched as Soubi wound an ankle wrap around and around his foot.  
Once Soubi had finished he gentle kissed the bandage and pulled Ritsuka to his chest. "You need to be more careful..." Soubi chided lightly as he wound a strand of Ritsuka's soft hair around his finger.  
The neko boy quickly decided not tell tell Soubi that he had only tripped down the stairs because he was distracted by a certain blond artist. "Don't you dare start following me to make sure I am..." he grumbled quietly.  
"I will" said the blond man with a smile, "anything to keep Ritsuka safe."

"Idiot' Ritsuka said before putting his arm around Soubi's neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

* * *

**How was that? :3 I'm thinking of wrapping this up in about two or three more chapters.**

**On another note! Everyone should listen to the song Concrete Angel. Me and my friend have decided that it perfectly fits Ritsuka and we're going to make a cmv to it. Go listen... Goooooo. Listen to it while you review.**


End file.
